Do You Love Me Or What?
by Freya the Mistwolf
Summary: After the war Draco is left broken and alone, what will happen when a certain golden boy becomes involved. Drarry fanfic, 8th year.
1. All I need Is A Miracle

Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I got this idea awhile ago and I'm finally typing it up. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: All I Need is a Miracle

Draco hated Harry Potter, at least that's what he wanted everyone else to think. In reality he had had a huge crush on the-boy-who-lived for years now. Though lately, much to his dismay, he had been having...naughty dreams about the golden boy, but what distressed him most was in every dream Harry always dominated him...and he liked it.

At the start of 8th year they were shocked to learn that they were all to be in a completely new tower meant for just the 8th years and to top it off they had assigned roommates and his was none other than Harry Potter. Draco groaned to himself as the Hogwarts Express rattled down the tracks. He knew that Harry and Ginny had broken up due to the war changing him too much. They were still friends and acted more like siblings now which gave Draco a small, tiny really, ray of hope.

When he entered the Great Hall with the other students he stopped dead in his tracks and groaned again. There were no longer four house tables but five, one meant just for the 8th years. He would not only have to share a room with him but also a table and no doubt several classes. Draco went to sit down only to find pretty much everyone glaring at him if he got too close to them. He sighed sadly and sat alone on the far end of the table. Harry and his friends had yet to enter he noted before blankly staring down at his plate. A few minutes later he heard someone flop down rather unceremoniously in the seat across from him followed by a heavy sigh. Draco glanced up and looked startled momentarily before reverting to a calm and cool expression as he looked at the sheepishly grinning face of Harry Potter. "Why aren't you sitting with the rest of the golden trio? Surrounded by your adoring fans? I'm sure they will greatly miss their 'Saint Potter.'" Draco spat venomously as he leveled a glare at Harry who glanced down the table and shuddered visibly.

"In all honesty, it's too crowded down there by them and I've always hated fame. Besides, I thought it would be nice to try and bond with my roommate. So, um, hi roomy." Harry said with an awkward smile. Draco wanted to melt inside at the warmth of his smile but instead just scowled.

"Don't call me 'roomy'; just call me...Draco, if you must." Draco said in his smoothest voice, trying his best to not let his nerves show and succeeding, for the most part. He watched Harry's face to see his response and was shocked to see Harry looking so happy.

"Draaco. Draacoo. Draco." Harry said as he rolled Draco's name around in his mouth which did things to Draco which caused him to shift uncomfortably and gulp audibly. "Hmm, I like that; you can call me Harry if you want. Calling me Potter all the time must get annoying after awhile." Harry looked at Draco with a look that Draco couldn't quite place, but it did things to him. Things that shouldn't be happening in the Great Hall while he was surrounded by so many people who hated him and wanted him dead.

"I'll see what I can do but no promises." Draco said noncommittally. The first years finished being sorted and the headmistress McGonagall stood to give the usual start of term speech. Draco ignored the speech and poked at his silverware in boredom.

Food appeared in front of them to which Harry happily helped himself to some of it. He looked up in confusion when he noticed Draco hadn't budged. "Aren't you hungry? You look skinnier than I remember." Harry said with a note of concern as he looked at Draco and offered him a plate of biscuits with a sweet smile. Draco swallowed hard as he saw the earnest look of concern on Harry's face.

"Thank you." Draco said softly as he took a biscuit and took a small bite out of it. "Where would the world be without you to save us all." He said with a smirk.

Harry frowned as he put the basket down. "Sorry for caring." He said softly as he returned to his food with less gusto.

Draco groaned softly as he grabbed some chicken and started to eat it slowly. He really did hate hurting Harry in such away but he had to keep up appearances. Glancing up he saw the slower pace at which he now ate and offered up a candied apple to Harry. "I didn't mean to upset you. Apple?"

Harry looked up at Draco in surprise and smiled at him happily. "Thank you, Draco." He said as he took the candied apple, his fingers brushing against Draco's causing him to blush lightly and quickly withdraw his hand.

They ate in silence until at long last they were filled and the food had disappeared. The Headmistress stood and dismissed them for the night with a wave of her hands.

The students stood and shuffled out and to their various house dormitories. Draco and Harry waited for the crowd to dwindle down before they finally decided to leave as well. Headmistress McGonagall watched the two and hid a secret smile. She had seen the two grow up and hoped that she was right about them.

Harry led the way to the 8th year tower and groaned when he opened the door and was warmly welcomed by the other students. He quickly rushed to his and Draco's dorm room. Draco followed at a slower pace with his head down as their classmates glared at him and hurled insults at him as he passed. When he entered their dorm room he let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and found Harry had pulled his shirt off in order to get changed for bed. Draco could see his defined muscles and scars littering his skin. He swallowed hard as his eyes traced the outline of Harry's abs and he quickly looked away.

"Sorry, I thought I had a couple more minutes." Harry said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. I'm just going to grab my clothes and go change in the bathroom." Draco said quickly as he grabbed his clothes and left. He rushed into a boys dormitory bathroom stall and sighed loudly. "This is going to be a long year." He said to himself before he started to get changed. Once clothed, he returned to their shared room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, I'm changed now." Harry called out.

Draco entered and chuckled to himself as he entered and saw Harry was in red and gold tank top pajamas while Draco wore green and silver long sleeved pajamas. "Old habits die hard I guess." He said with a smirk.

Harry turned and gave Draco a confused look before laughing. "I guess so. Aren't you going to be warm in that?" He asked in concern.

Draco looked uncomfortable and tugged on his left sleeve to make sure it hadn't ridden up. "I'll be fine, thanks. I'm going to go to bed now, good night." He said as he crawled into bed and rolled over so that his back was to Harry.

"Oh, okay. Good night, Draco." Harry said as he watched him curiously before curling up on the window ledge and looking out the window. He sighed softly as he glanced over at Draco as he started to snore softly, he smiled and rested his head against the wall and drifted off to sleep.

Draco woke in the middle of the night with a start. He cursed the nightmares softly as he looked around and smiled softly when he found Harry sleeping in the window. He got out of bed quietly and grabbed one of Harry's blankets and wrapped it around him. Draco smiled at how serine he looked as he slept; he brushed some of the hair out of Harry's face before going back to his own bed and going back to sleep with a smile on his face.

So? Was it good? Bad? I would love any constructive criticism!

Thanks!

-Freya


	2. Don't Let It Show

Chapter 2: Don't Let It Show

Harry woke the next morning as the morning sun blinded him. He blinked into the window before shaking his head; he must have fallen asleep in the window last night though he didn't remember having a blanket when he sat in the window. He looked over at the sleeping form of Draco and blushed softly as he smiled. "How sweet." He said softly as he got up and put his blanket on his bed before turning to Draco. "Draco? It's time to get up for breakfast." He called out to Draco which caused Draco to jerk awake.

"Huh? It's morning already? Ugh." Draco grumbled as he sat up, his left sleeve had ridden up in the night. He gasped softly when he noticed and tugged it back into place and checked to see if Harry saw anything. Luckily it didn't seem that Harry had seen so he relaxed a little.

Harry noticed the odd movements of his roommate but turned away so he would think he had hid it well. He frowned to himself, 'I know about the dark mark so why is he trying to hide it from me? Hmm, I should just let him be for now; he's been through a lot. I'll let him come to me when he's ready.' He thought to himself as he started to absentmindedly get changed into his school clothes.

Draco blushed softly when he saw the broad expanse of Harry's well muscled back before grabbing his own school clothes and bolting for the boys' lavatory to change in an empty stall. He leaned against the wall and sighed, 'this year is going to be the death of me.' He thought before pulling on his clean clothes.

Harry turned when he heard rushing feet and a slamming door. His frown deepened before he sighed and shook his head. 'I knew this year wouldn't be easy, I just need to give him time to get comfortable.' He thought as he fumbled with his tie. Just then Draco swept back into the room looking cool and collected like he used to look when they were younger.

Draco snorted when he saw Harry struggling with his tie before walking over and deftly tying it for him. "Honestly Potter, I would think you'd have no trouble with a task as easy as this." He said teasingly.

Harry blushed. "I know. I was never very good at it and honestly Hermione usually fixed mine and Ron's." he admitted softly and smiled as he looked into the surprised silver eyes of Draco, clearly he had not expected that response.

"I'm hungry, let's go." Draco said without thinking and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the breathtakingly happy smile Harry flashed at him, green eyes sparkling in the light. He gulped and swiftly turned away and headed out to the common room.

"Harry!" Ron called out before he and Hermione effortlessly fell in step with Harry and Draco. He gave Draco a questioning look as if to say that he didn't belong. Harry elbowed him and shook his head.

"Whatever you are thinking Ron, leave it in the past." Harry hissed quietly at Ron who frowned but kept walking.

"Good morning, Malfoy." Hermione greeted kindly.

"Good morning, Granger." Draco nodded his head softly in acknowledgement.

They traveled the rest of the way to the Great Hall in varying degrees of awkwardness. Once they passed the doorway Draco made to break away from the golden trio only for Harry to follow him to the empty end of the table which meant Ron and Hermione also followed suit. Harry sat next to Draco and Hermione sat directly across from him while Ron sat across from Harry while giving him very confused looks.

The owls swopped in and started dropping parcels to various students including Harry, Hermione and Ron. All three of them looked at their packages with a mixture of sadness and happiness. Ron picked up his first and opened it to find chocolate chip cookies. After the loss of Fred, Molly Weasley had fallen into a deep depression and threw herself into cooking and baking like never before. Draco watched Harry open his package which had double chocolate chip in it, he licked his lips as he looked at them longingly before quickly looking away hoping no one noticed. Harry had noticed and quickly wrapped his cookies back up with the plan to give them to the blonde later as a surprise.

Much to Draco's surprise Hermione struck up a conversation with him on his classes which lead them to discuss their obsession with herbs and their various uses in potions. Ron looked utterly lost and confused about what had just happened while Harry simply smiled as what he had hoped would happen. His plan was simple, Draco had lost everything in the war: friends, family, reputation, everything; so he wanted to start off by integrating him into his small group of friends and at least give him some friends or at the very least people that he could feel safe around. He knew Hermione would need no convincing and probably felt the same way, if not as strongly as Harry did. The bell rang for the end of breakfast.

Harry sighed. "Come on Ron, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first period. I'll see you two in potions later." He said as he waved good bye to Draco and Hermione. Draco gave him a dismissive wave while Hermione gave them a warm smile and a wave.

Once they were half way to class Ron turned to Harry. "What is with you and the ferret?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"It's nothing to worry about, Ron. And stop calling him a ferret, that happened once." Harry dodged the question tiredly.

Draco had a free period and went straight to the only place he could think of that could be safe from their fellow students. Once in the library he went straight to the back where all the old dusty tomes were kept that almost no one touched except for a select few. He ran his fingers along the spines of the ancient tomes and smiled softly to himself. Something caught his attention on a shelf just out of his reach. As he struggled to grab it his shirt pulled painfully on the skin of his arm as he started to topple over. The book landed with a loud thud on top of him. He cried out in as he clutched his left arm in pain. To his annoyance and dismay Hermione had apparently had the same thought about the library and rushed to his aid.

"Draco! Are you all-" Hermione cut herself off as she saw that he was bleeding. "Draco, you're bleeding." She didn't give Draco a chance to say or do anything before she quickly knelt down and was carefully peeling back his bloodied shirt.

"Please! No, Hermione!" he pleaded weakly but his pleas were ignored as she pulled away the sleeve only to discover a badly scared and bloody dark mark that had clearly been burned in a previous attempt to remove it to no avail.

She gasped and looked up at Draco's face which was now covered in tears as he tried to pull away and hide from her. "Why, Draco?" She asked softly as she did her best to treat the wound.

"Because I'll never be good enough…and he's just so…" Draco trailed off as he tried to stifle a sob.

"Oh! Oh, Draco…do you like Harry?" She asked in a soft whisper filled with concern. A broken sob was her only answer; she smiled softly as she gave him a gentle hug after finishing wrapping his wound. "I can tell you this much, Draco. That mark has no power anymore, and he wouldn't care about this." She said gently as she tapped his arm lightly.

Draco looked at her unbelievingly. "Why are you so kind to me?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione smiled kindly. "Because I know you are not a bad person. I know that, Harry knows that, I just wish you could see it for yourself." She said sadly as she shook her head at him. Draco looked at her in surprise before giving her a shy but grateful smile. "Please promise me that the next time you decide to hurt yourself that you'll come to me instead, okay?" she begged Draco as she ran a hand through his soft hair in a caring gesture.

"You won't tell Harry?" Draco asked fearfully as he looked up at the brunet with wide silver eyes.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, I won't but you should. There's no point in torturing yourself further." Draco curled up a little more on the floor at the thought of Harry finding out. Hermione sighed as she looked at him looking so broken, it didn't suit him and she wanted to change that anyway she could. The bell went off signaling the end of first period. "Let's go to herbology and think about happier things." She said with a smile as she offered her hand to Draco as she stood up.

Draco looked up at her before analyzing her hand as if it was a trap. He glanced up at her and saw the honesty and kindness in her eyes; with a gulp he took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. "Thanks." He said with another shy smile.

The day went by fairly quickly for Harry and at last he found himself in potions with Draco and Hermione. Several of their classmates glared at Draco for daring to sit with the hero of the wizarding world. A few of them muttered insults at Draco causing him to shrink back into his seat and look down. Professor Slughorn finally came in and started the lesson; when he asked questions of the class he would pointedly ignore Draco's raised hand and glare at him from time to time. By the end of class Draco and Hermione were the only ones with perfect potions with Harry's only having a few flaws. Professor Slughorn took one look at Draco's perfect potion and sneered at him. "Clearly you cheated. Class dismissed." He barked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock. "Professor! He didn't cheat! If anything I did because he gave me some help." Harry protested in disbelief.

"It's very kind of you to try and stand up for him, my boy. But you don't have to lie for him." Professor Slughorn said as he ushered a protesting Harry and Hermione while a silent Draco followed not looking up from the floor. This year was not going to be easy for him he thought sadly.

The professor closed the door behind them. Harry snarled and glared at the closed door. "Thank you, but you really shouldn't. It's not worth it." He said as he headed to the Great Hall for dinner looking rather depressed.

Harry sighed and watched the blonde sadly. Hermione looked from Harry to Draco and hid a smile as a plan started to form in her mind.

Ron looked up from a throng of fan girls at the 8th years' table. He blushed when he saw the very disappointed look on Hermione's face. He groaned when he saw his friends sitting down at the far end of the table with Draco.

After Draco sat down the few people who were sitting nearby moved away as if he had some horrible contagious disease. He sighed and looked down at the table dejectedly. Ron plopped down next to Hermione with an annoyed look. "Exactly how long do we have to deal with the charity case?" Ron mumbled which caused two very distinct reactions, Hermione smacked him in the back of the head and Harry gave him a death glare.

"He's not a charity case. He's a friend who's hurting, try having a heart for once, would you?" Harry ground out from between clenched teeth in an effort to keep it down and not murder his best friend. Draco glanced at Harry hopefully but stayed quiet. Hermione noticed the quick movement of Draco's eyes and smiled softly at him.

The food magically appeared in front of them and Ron dived in excitedly while Draco moved much slower than everyone else but made sure to put some effort in eating something because it seemed to make Harry worry if he didn't. Hermione decided to lighten his mood by talking about the plants they learned in Herbology which as expected it worked like a charm. Harry smiled as he listened to them chatting away like they were old friends not new ones. Deserts showed up on the table and Harry grabbed plate with chocolate cake and handed it to Draco with a smile. He couldn't help but grin when Draco looked like he was going to start drooling before he happily took the cake from Harry.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said unable to hide his happiness at the simple gesture.


	3. Just My Imagination

Chapter 3: Just My Imagination

Hermione was positively bubbling over in excitement as she entered the room that she shared with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy looked up to glare at Hermione as she entered. "What are you smiling about? It's creepy." Pansy said in disgust.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to test out a spell I just learned." Hermione said with a grin.

"Ugh, only you would get excited about studying." Pansy rolled her eyes and turned away from Hermione.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at the former Slytherin's response. She sat on her bed and focused her magic on the task at hand. She knew that Harry and Draco had already gone to bed so that should make her plan easy to implement. Focusing in on Draco's magic she used the spell she just learned to enter his dream. Looking around his dream she gasped as she recognized her surroundings, she stood in the middle of the room of requirement which was ablaze. She gasped when she saw a terrified Draco trying to escape the flames. Frowning she pulled out her wand and waved it to quickly change the scene to a more appropriate scene to put her plan into action. Hermione then focused her magic on Harry's and pulled him into Draco's dream. With a smirked she waved her wand and left the two alone.

Draco had been running for his life when the dream suddenly changed and he suddenly found himself lying down on a bed with Harry above him kissing his neck teasingly. He gasped and moaned out Harry's name as he hesitantly touched Harry's arm and gripped his shoulder.

Harry suddenly found himself hovering over a faceless blonde and based on the erection that was pressing against his leg he realized that he was kissing a man. He pulled back in confusion as he looked down at the blonde, he had never had a dream like this with another man but oddly enough he didn't mind at all. He kissed the other's neck and his eyes widened when he was rewarded with a moan of his name; however he recognized the voice and gasped in shock. "Draco?" He asked in shock as the blondes face slowly came into focus to reveal a blushing and vaguely frightened face of Draco. He gently stroked Draco's hair and gave him a soft smile. 'It's a dream, I might as well go with it' Harry thought to himself as he kissed Draco deeply and ran his fingers though his silky hair.

Draco moaned happily as his dream Harry didn't seem disgusted by him and quite happy to run his hands over his body. One of Harry's hands trailed down his chest before pushing his hand up under his shirt and started to toy with an already hardened nipple causing Draco to moan more and thrust his hip up into Harry's causing him to let out a startled moan.

Harry moaned in surprise as Draco bucked up into his hips and he liked it, a lot. He could feel heat building in his belly as he pulled Draco closer into a deep kiss as he ground his hips into Draco's. They moaned together in pleasure as they looked into each other's eyes before kissing passionately and running their hands over each other's bodies. Harry's hand dipped into Draco's pajama bottoms and took his arousal into his hand and gave it a slow experimental stroke which caused the blonde to moan loudly into the kiss and thrust into his hand enthusiastically.

Draco couldn't believe just how real this all felt and so amazing. He shyly ran his hand over Harry's clothed erection and gave it a gentle stroke before stroking it in time with the strokes Harry was giving to him. Harry moaned and ground against his hand. He could feel himself getting close and could tell that Harry was also close if his heavy breathing was anything to go by.

Harry pressed his head against Draco's shoulder as he planted kisses against his skin between gasps for breath. Draco moaned loudly as he shuddered and came in Harry's hand with a breathy cry of his name. Harry came against Draco's hand as he kissed and nipped softly at his neck as he rode out his orgasm. Harry looked into Draco's face with a smile and was about to say something to him when the dream suddenly disappeared.

Harry woke with a start and sat bolt upright with wide eyes. Running a hand through his hair he was breathing heavily before he noticed that he felt wet and sticky. He looked down and groaned at his wet pants and blankets.

Draco woke with a huff; he never wanted that dream to end and was disappointed when it did. He heard a groan from Harry and glanced at him while pretending to still be asleep. Harry was moving awkwardly as he scrambled for clean clothes as well as his bathing items before disappearing through the door. Draco moved once he heard the door closed and sighed softly at Harry's strange actions. Casting a cleaning spell to hide the fact that he had had a wet dream before quickly getting changed before Harry could come back. He relaxed once he was fully clothed and his bandage safely covered.

Harry walked in shortly after Draco had gotten changed and seemed to be still acting strangely. "I'm going to go talk to Hermione real quick. I'll be back in time to go down for breakfast, okay?" Harry looked at Draco with a slightly panicked look.

Draco blinked at him in confusion before raising a perfect eyebrow. "Okay, I'll be right here." He said hesitantly, still unsure what was with Harry.

Harry nodded before running out the door. He ran to Hermione's room and pounded on the door. "Hermione? I need to talk to you, now." He called out; an edge of panic could be heard in his voice.

Hermione opened her door and gave him a confused smile. "Morning Harry. Come on in, Pansy left for breakfast already so I'm alone." She said just before Harry rushed in. She grinned happily before closing the door and schooling her expression into one of curiosity.

"Hermione, I had a really weird dream last night and I'm not sure what to feel about it now." He said in a panic as he started to pace.

"Can you tell me more about your dream? What happened?" She asked softly as she sat on her bed and watched him pace.

"I had a sex dream." Harry said with a deep blush.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, that's normal for someone of your age." She said in an exasperated way.

"No, Hermione. It wasn't with a girl…it was a guy." Harry said with obvious embarrassment from having to explain such delicate details to his best friend.

She faked a look of surprise. "Who was it? The guy in your dream." She asked curiously as she valiantly contained her excitement over the spell possibly working.

"Draco." Harry groaned out as he covered his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" She pushed gently.

"Yes! No! I…I don't know!" Harry shouted as he flopped down next to Hermione in exasperation.

"Did you like it?" Hermione asked softly as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but I'm straight!" He cried out as he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione smiled softly. "What if you aren't? Would that be so bad? Remember when you told me how you didn't feel anything when you kissed Ginny? Well, maybe the reason is because you don't like girls in that way." She offered softly as she gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"I don't know." Harry said softly. "I'll admit that Draco is good looking, I've always thought that but does that make me…gay?" he looked up at Hermione pleadingly.

She smiled softly at Harry. "Oh, Harry. I think that's something you'll have to discover for yourself. On that note I think we should head down to breakfast." She said gently as she stood and pulled Harry to his feet.

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll go get Draco." He said before giving Hermione a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." She said with a smile as Harry walked away to retrieve the blonde. "My plan is working like a charm." She said with a smirk to herself before leaving for the common room.


	4. You've Really Got a Hold On Me

Chapter 4: You've Really Got a Hold On Me

Harry walked back into their shared room and found Draco all ready for class. He smiled nervously. "Let's get going to breakfast." Harry said as he grabbed his bag. Draco nodded and followed Harry out the door. Ron and Hermione were again waiting for them downstairs in the common room. Hermione was smiling and waving at them.

"Morning Harry, Draco." Hermione chirped happily.

Ron glared at Draco before smiling at Harry. "Morning mate." He said brightly.

"Morning Ron. Aren't you going to greet Draco?" Harry said as he angled his body to reveal an uncomfortable Draco.

"Harry, it's okay." Draco said softly as he looked down at his feet.

Ron rolled his eyes and started walking as he ignored Harry's request.

"I'm sorry, Draco. Give him some time he'll come around eventually. He really is a good person. He just needs sometime to see the good in you." Harry said softly to Draco.

Draco smiled and looked away from Harry. "Thank you, Harry." He said softly as he followed after Harry and Hermione to the Great Hall.

They sat down in the same place as the days before. Ron was clearly pouting because Harry and Hermione were both upset with him. Draco ate in silence until a small package was plopped in front of him. "I thought you might enjoy these." Harry said softly as he did his best to hide the light blush on his cheeks. Draco gapped at the package that he recognized to be the fudge cookies from Mrs Weasley.

"Harry…thank you." Draco said breathlessly at the kind gift that if Ron's response was anything to go by was a priceless offering. Ron glared at harry angrily.

"Harry! My mother made those!" Ron hissed angrily as he watched Draco gingerly pull out a cookie and take a bite out of it.

Draco closed his eyes in bliss as he savored the best fudge cookie he had ever tasted. "Bloody hell, Weasley, your mother is an amazing cook." He proclaimed in amazement.

Ron looked at Draco in shock. "Really?"

"Of course. I should know, I was able to get the best of the best as a child. Turns out that all along you were getting the best of the best. I'm a little jealous." Draco admitted softly as he savored the cookie slowly.

Ron blushed and smiled. "Wow, thanks man. That means a lot to me."

Draco smiled happily before squirreling away the cookies for later. Harry smiled happily and noticed the knowing look from Hermione, he blushed and looked away from her.

The bell rang which drew many groans from the students including Ron. "Have fun in class boys." Hermione said with a smile. "Draco, let's go to the library." She said to Draco with a warm smile as she stood up.

Draco stood up to go with her. "I'll see you at lunch. Have fun in class." He smiled shyly at Harry and waved to Harry and Ron as he followed Hermione out of the Great Hall to the library.

Harry and Ron got up and left for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ron glanced at Harry curiously. "Are you okay, mate? You've been acting kinda weird today." Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong Ron. My eyes were just opened up to something I had never really thought of before. That's all." Harry said with a relaxed smile.

"I guess I'm just not used to you smiling, especially after the war." Ron said softly.

At lunch time Harry walked into the Great Hall and found Hermione and Draco deep in discussion as they read from the same book from opposite sides of the table; clearly expecting the boys to join them shortly and sit in their usual spots. Harry smiled as he and Ron easily fell into their spots next to them. "How were your classes, Draco?" Harry asked with a smile.

Draco smiled softly at Harry. "It was pretty good. Most of the teachers have been nice to me despite the past. That and Hermione helped out a good deal when others were rude." He said happily and started to eat.

Harry sighed. "I really wish they would try get all the facts before they pass judgment." He said with a sigh. "I'm hoping the people start seeing that aren't evil." He smiled warmly.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat at the warmth of his smile. He quickly hid his blush by ducking his head down as if suddenly very interested in his food.

Ron glanced at Hermione hoping she would explain what was happening and was shocked to see her looking at him in surprise. "'Mione? What's going on? Harry and Draco are acting really weird." He whispered in her ear.

She grinned from ear to ear before whispering back in his ear. "They like each other, but they don't know yet." She explained triumphantly

Ron gasped and looked back at Harry and Draco in shock and found them glancing at each other but just missing catching the other doing the same. "You're right! What do you plan on doing?" he whispered back quickly.

"Nothing, I already put my plan into action. It's up to those two now." She shrugged before grabbing her bag to leave. "I'll see you two in potions." Hermione called out to Harry and Draco who both looked up and waved to her before returning to their food.

The bell rang and Ron, Harry, and Draco groaned as they got up and had to head to their next class. "I'll see you in potions, Harry. See you at dinner Ron." Draco called out as he left.

"See you later Draco." Harry responded with a smile.

Transfiguration went by quickly for Draco and much to his surprise was quickly becoming his favorite class aside from potions. And it was all thanks to head mistress McGonagall. It seemed she had made it her personal goal to look out for him while he was in her class. As he walked into potions he was surprised to see Hermione paired up with a young blonde witch he barely recognized and an empty seat next to Harry which he seemed to be defending from some fan girl he didn't bother to try and place a name to.

The young blonde seemed to be the first to notice him. "Hello, Draco. I'm sure you don't remember my name, no worries. I'm Luna Lovegood, but you can just call me Luna." She said in an odd almost sing song way.

Draco smiled at her as he sat next to Harry without a fight, it seemed it had been saved just for him. "Hello, Luna. It's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, all good I promise." He said with a dazzling smile which caused her to burst out laughing.

"Quiet! Thank you everyone. I see everyone has paired up. Good, good. Harry, surely you could have gotten a better partner. I know saving people is a hobby of yours but maybe you should do it outside of class." Professor Slughorn entered the room and gave Harry a disappointed look at his choice of partner.

"Actually no, Professor. Draco has always been the top of our class in potions since first year, he even managed to beat out Hermione. So, I'm quite satisfied with my choice of partner." Harry answered smugly.

Draco did his best to not blush but Hermione and Luna could both tell that he was both pleased and embarrassed by Harry's honesty and praise of his skill. He gathered himself enough to shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Very well. Get to it everyone, I wanted your completed potions and notes on my desk by the end of class." Professor Slughorn announced before sitting down at his desk looking annoyed.

"Okay, I'll do the notes-" Draco started but was suddenly stopped by Harry with a smile.

"No Draco, you do the potion and I promise to make the notes as legible as possible." Harry said with a bright smile.

Draco laughed and started to gather the necessary ingredients. "As you wish." He said with a smile. They worked together comfortably and laughing. Hermione and Luna shared a knowing look and giggled to each other. Harry and Draco were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice the girls laughter.

The end of class came faster than Harry wanted but by the end they had a perfect potion and decent notes. Harry clapped Draco on the shoulder. "Great job! I just hope my notes are good enough." He said with a laugh.

"I saw your notes and you did just fine, I was able to read them just fine at a glance." Draco said as he cleaned up his cauldron and tools.

"Potter…and Draco, excellent job you managed to produce a perfect potion. I'd expect no less from you Harry." Professor Slughorn said with a great deal of reluctance.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna left the classroom and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Luna opted to sit with them and a very tired Ron who had his head on the table.

"Hello Ron." Luna said as she sat down on the other side of Draco.

Ron looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Luna. How have you been?" he said as he hid a yawn behind his hand.

"Very good, and you?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Exhausted but otherwise good. I see you've met the new addition to our group." Ron said as he motioned to Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I did. We had fun watching him annoy Professor Slughorn with his skill at potions." She giggled happily.

Draco looked around the small group with a small smile, he couldn't believe just how lucky he was to gain such a wonderful group of friends.

Luna's smile widened as she looked at Draco. "It's good that you know that and appreciate it." She said in her knowing way.

The others looked at her in confusion. "What?" they said in unison.

"Draco was just thinking how lucky he is." Luna answered simply as she started to grab some food.

"Can…can you read minds?" Draco asked in confused concern. She simply smiled and started to eat. Draco suddenly felt nervous.

The rest of dinner went by quickly in pleasant conversation and joking. As they walked back to their tower, after saying good night to Luna when they had to part ways, Harry fell back a little as Draco and Ron walked ahead arguing over which quidditch team was the best.

Hermione smirked as Harry fell in step with her. "Yes Harry?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I like him." Harry said softly and blushed as he looked down.

"Like him? We all know you like him as a friend or do you mean something else?" Hermione asked pretending to not know what he meant.

"You know what I mean." Harry growled in annoyance. "I like like him, a lot. Hermione, I've fallen for him." He said with a deep blush.

"I knew it!" She cried out excitedly before gasping and covering her mouth, luckily Ron and Draco were too far ahead of them and in a heated debate. "Oh, Harry I'm so happy for you! When are you going to confess?" She asked bouncing excitedly.

"Calm down Hermione. I don't know, I think it's a bit soon for that." Harry sighed as he looked up to where Draco and Ron were before looking away sadly. "I don't even know if he thinks of me in that way." He added dejectedly.

Author's Notes: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry I keep forgetting to do these authors notes but I'm often in a rush when I'm posting and often forget until a few hours later. Oh well.

I also would like to announce that I'm going to be holding a little contest to see if anyone can recognize where the story titles come from and who made/created them, post your answers (with full names and titles) in the review section. I will contact the winner(s) via pm. Your reward for accurately identifying them is either your choice of a character introduction (must be a Harry Potter universe character and still alive, those who are dead are still dead) or a potential scenario (within reason). Good luck! I look forward to any and all reviews, just remember reviews make me really excited to write more so please tell me what you think and how you like it thus far!

-Freya the Mistwolf


End file.
